Ah! My Baby!
by DoraCatBuu
Summary: First attempt at a one-shot. Yaten forces Ryou and Sith to babysit their neighbor's baby so he can strike a business deal. Through feeding, playing, and eventually losing the tot, will Ryou and Sith keep their sanity as they desperately search for him?


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Takahashi does, and he wants to know why Ryou should be babysitting. Also, yes, this has my character, Sith, in it, and no, unlike my other stories, she and Ryou don't go on anything life-threatening. This is my first attempt at a one-shot. A very long one-shot.

Yaten Bakura sat in his room on that snowy, February morning, watching as the snowflakes fell from his window onto the frozen ground below. Domino High had been closed, as well as Flamenco's, meaning that both Ryou and Sith had to stay home. Yaten didn't mind that; he loved his son, and he tolerated Sith. But, what he didn't like was that they weren't doing anything. So far, Sith had taken to reading all morning, and Ryou was building one of his table-top sets. Yaten didn't approve of either activity, for it meant that they were simply sitting around all day.

"I know snow is boring, but my son can't be allowed to sit like a lump all day," Yaten said to himself, "I brought my boy up better than that. Besides, what 16-year-old wants to stay indoors on such a nice day, anyway?" Obviously, the snowstorm wasn't considered bad weather to the man, as he completely ignored the howling wind from outdoors. In his mind, biting cold built character. Turning to his door, he called, "Ryou, come over here, son!" It took a moment, but sure enough, Ryou popped his head through the doorframe.

"Yes, dad?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. He had been interrupted, which was clear that he didn't like. Yaten didn't seem to even notice this.

"Son, I've been thinking," Yaten started, as Sith appeared right behind Ryou.

"Aren't there laws against that?" she asked in amusement, as Ryou shook his head. Yaten ignored her remark.

"It's a beautiful day outside. Why don't you and Sith come and help me with work?" he asked. Ryou blinked; it was freezing outside! How could that possibly be a nice day? He glanced at Sith, who seemed very amused with the idea, though he knew she had no intention of following it. Slowly, he looked back at his father, who patiently awaited an answer.

"Dad, you do realize that's a blizzard out there, right?" Ryou asked, raising a concerned brow, "I don't think either of us want to head outside unless we want to catch a cold." Sith smiled and nodded in agreement, but Yaten just stared in disbelief.

"I didn't raise you to be a scaredy-cat, Ryou," he said simply, standing up, "Why, when your grandfather was alive, and I was your age, I used to have to collect well-water in my underwear. I survived blizzards; I'm sure you can, too." Sith snorted, trying not to simply laugh at the story Yaten was telling, and Ryou shook his head again. It was obvious that his father was in a stubborn mood.

"I know, I know, you told us the underwear story two hundred times, dad," Ryou sighed, blushing in embarrassment, "But it's cold out. I want to stay inside. Besides, your work is closed, too. Why would we go there?" Yaten's lips thinned. He had nearly forgotten that his work had been closed down due to snow as well, though on his behalf, he really didn't see what the big deal was. Snow could be shoveled.

"Mr. Bakura, if this is an attempt to keep us out of the house while you snooze all day, consider it foiled," Sith added calmly, crossing her arms, "We're not going outside. Did you not see the news? The wind chills alone are sub-zero. Now, excuse me, I'm going back to my book." With that, she promptly left. Ryou gave his father a shrug and left as well, leaving Yaten to stare at where the two had been just a moment before. He shook his head.

"That son of mine needs to learn some character," he said, walking over to the desk and picking up the phone, "There's no way I'm letting him sit inside and play video games all day. No child of mine is going to have their brains leaking out _their_ ears!" With that, he dialed a number and sat down in the chair, fiddling his thumbs as it rang and rang.

Nearly three hours later, Sith was in the kitchen, fixing up lunch as Ryou and Bakura sat in the dining room, talking over how they wanted the next plot of their RPG campaign to go. Bakura wanted to put in some shooter elements, but Ryou wanted to keep everything as conventional as RPGs were. Amane, or more, her spirit, hovered around and made snarky remarks every once in a while, but overall, she didn't settle the slowly heated discussion down at all. Only when Sith came in with three sandwiches, did the argument cease. She set them down properly, and sat next to Ryou.

"What did I miss?" she asked, picking up her sandwich and glancing at Ryou, "You two were yelling at each other. Is everything all right?"

"Bakura wants to turn my games into a horror show," Ryou told her bitterly, biting his own sandwich, "He seems to forget that _I_ made the plots and sets. All _he_ did was throw things at my sister."

"_SHE STARTED IT!_" Bakura snapped angrily, standing up and nearly knocking his food over, "I'm trying to paint, and your little zombie sister decided to throw a bottle cap at me! What did you want me to do!? _NOT_ react?"

"Bakura, she's just a child," Sith told him sternly, as Amane grinned from behind her, "Try to be a bit more compassionate to her. After all, _you_ were her age once." Bakura growled, his eyes narrowing in displeasure. That was true enough, but he at least knew about respect. Amane seemed to think she could do whatever the hell she wanted.

"Like _you_ should talk, Sith," he retorted, "I saw you yell at her for playing on your computer."

"That was different," the woman replied, frowning, "She nearly deleted a very important file I was working on for my boss. I could have been fired. She needed to know that not everything is a toy for her to mess around with. Besides, I didn't throw anything at her." Bakura sighed, and grudgingly ate his sandwich, not caring much for the taste of turkey. Ryou watched them both as they continued to argue about who was nicer to Amane, the spirit in question simply flying around and agreeing with whoever managed to side with her first. Finally, Ryou stepped in.

"I think you both need to work better with children," he finally said calmly, and the others simply looked at him. Bakura was angry, Sith was mildly amused with Ryou's answer, and Amane simply stared at him in disbelief. Footsteps from behind them caused everyone to turn around, and they saw Yaten was walking down the stairs.

"I couldn't agree more with you, son," he stated, sitting at the head of the table, "That's why I called up Mrs. Toshiba and told her you would be babysitting tonight." He smiled as silence completely fell upon everyone at that table. Sith's eyes widened in what appeared to be terror, and Bakura's eye twitched. Ryou looked ready to yell at his father, and Amane simply flew up to her room, not wanting to be on the receiving end for anyone's fury.

"Mr. Bakura, what gave you the right to do that!?" Sith snapped angrily.

"I hate children!" Bakura yelled, right as Ryou asked, "Dad, why did you do that!?"

"All of you sit down now!" Yaten ordered, his brows furrowing, "Listen, you all are being really lazy by just sitting around all day and doing nothing. I'm not having it. If you all want to live under _my_ roof, you need to be contributing members to society! Now, stop complaining. She's dropping her son off at 6."

"Why can't _you_ watch her?" Sith asked, her eyes narrowing furiously as she crossed her arms. Yaten looked at her, and frowned.

"I've already raised two kids, Sith," he replied, "I don't need to know how to be a parent. Besides, I'm going out. I can't take Cody with me." This didn't appear to lessen Sith's anger even a tiny bit as her glare on the man worsened. Ryou, however, looked over at Amane, who had given him a glance when Yaten started talking about what he had planned for them all. She bit her lip, and Ryou knew there was something she wanted to tell him. She silently pointed to their father, and Ryou understood just slightly what it was Amane wanted him to ask.

"Where are you going, dad?" he asked his father, who had currently begun arguing with Sith over children. The man turned to him, and his face pailed. Amane grinned; Ryou had hit a sore spot.

"Well, I… I'm going out," Yaten replied slowly.

"Where?" Bakura asked him, his own grin forming from the man's nervousness.

"That… that's none of your business, Bakura," Yaten told him sternly, trying to get out of his seat. Ryou, however, was too interested in whatever his father was hiding to just let him leave. He ran and blocked the door to the living room as Bakura took the door into the kitchen. Sith slammed the third entrance with her magic, and all of them looked at Yaten critically.

"Don't make Sith read your mind," Ryou told him sternly, "She will if I ask her to." Yaten grumbled. He could have threatened to have her thrown out, but those never seemed to work any longer. He hesitated, and Ryou turned to Sith and said, "All right, Sith. Do it." Sith nodded, but just as she closed her eyes, Yaten lost it.

"All right! Fine!" Yaten exclaimed, "I'm going to take Mrs. Toshiba to dinner. We're discussing her submitting a real canon from the military to the museum, and we need someone to watch her son. Are you happy, chipping the truth out of a man?" As he looked on at everyone's reaction, he knew his answer; no one was happy.

"…this was just an excuse to seal a business deal?" Sith asked him, crossing her arms again, "I was beginning to wonder just how babysitting a child was contribution to society. I say we ignore this request and leave, Ryou." Bakura snorted, and Ryou looked at her, both amused and unable to believe she actually had suggested it! Never had she actually told him to ignore a cry for help.

"Sith, we can't just leave like that!" he cried, "He already made the plans."

"What's actually stopping us from ignoring your father?" she retorted, her frown returning, "Ryou, he didn't even bother to consider our feelings. Why should we help him?" Ryou frowned as well. Sith had a point, but he couldn't give her an answer. He didn't want to help Yaten out any more than she did. Luckily, or more, unfortunately, he didn't have to answer. Yaten was still in the room, which they all seemed to have forgotten.

"How about this, little Miss Prissy-Wing: If you don't help me, you're going to be looking for a new place tomorrow," Yaten threatened, "And I'm keeping your dog, too." This time, he finally left, as Ryou moved out of his way, too shocked to stop him. Sith's expression had distorted to utter outrage, and Ryou could feel that she was ready to explode. Gently, he took her arm and led her to a chair, hoping she would calm down fairly quickly. She didn't.

"That man… I swear, Ryou, I will end up murdering him some day," Sith told him, looking at the wall distantly, "I know he means well, but what if we had plans for the night?"

"Yeah!" Bakura agreed, "What if there's someone we need to torment? What right does _he_ have to ruin our fun!?" Ryou sighed, shaking his head. He knew none of them had made plans that night; they were simply creating any scenarios that might get them out of their new chore. And unfortunately, Ryou was forced to enforce his father's will, since he WAS related to Yaten.

"Guys, I know you're mad, but it's just for one evening," Ryou reasoned gently, laying a hand on Sith's shoulder, "It can't be that bad, can it?" Sith looked up at him flatly, her lips thin with displeasure.

"I think you just sealed our doom, Ryou," Sith told him grimly, and then to Amane, she said, "You might want to hide upstairs. We've never dealt with children, and this could get ugly." Amane laughed, her spirit rolling on the floor with amusement.

"And miss the best night in my life?" she asked Sith lightly, "No, I think I'll stick around, Sithy. Who knows? Maybe you'll use my help!" Ryou moaned in misery. It wasn't that he hated Amane; he loved her, but she was annoying, especially since she was dead. After that, the four spent the rest of the afternoon either trying to escape their new job, mocking everyone else about it, or just trying to survive the impending doom they felt had been thrust upon them. Too soon, 5.30 had rolled around. Sith and Ryou waited anxiously in the living room as Yaten stood in the dining room, fixing his suit. Amane had agreed to stay upstairs, but she refused to be confined to her room. Bakura himself had found a decent excuse to leave; Yami had called him over to duel. That left Sith in a foul mood, and Ryou even worse so.

"I can't believe that lying sack of crap lied to us!" Sith hissed angrily, not caring much for her language at the moment, "Are you sure you don't want me to implode his brain?" Ryou laughed. He would've liked to see that, but it quickly proved to be more work than it was worth. Just then, the doorbell rang. Yaten quickly opened it, and an older lady walked in, carrying a baby in a baby's basket and holding a diaper bag. She put both on the floor and looked at Ryou.

"Thank you for watching my little Cody, Ryou," she said to him cheerfully, "This really means so much to me. Now your father and I can get my grandfather's antique settled into the museum. I'm sure he would be proud!" Yaten smiled as Ryou shot a quick glare at him.

"Yes, he would. Now, we won't be back for a few, so be on your best," Yaten told him sternly, "Make sure he eats, and put him to bed at 8 sharp. Now, be good, son." Ryou growled slowly as the two adults left, closing the door. He stared at the door for a few moments as Sith looked down at the baby in the basket. He giggled when he saw her ears, but she didn't smile at him at all.

"…you do know how to take care of a baby, right?" she asked Ryou, as Cody grabbed one of her ears and pulled, "Ouch! Let go!" Ryou glanced back at her.

"Um… no," he replied slowly, and Sith glared, "Sith, I'm sorry! I've never cared for kids before! It can't be that…"

"Finish that sentence and I'll let this child take a poo in your pillow," Sith growled, taking Cody out of the basket, who goo-ed happily. Ryou's eyes widened as his face paled. That was surely a fate worse than death to him. He watched Sith sit down on a chair, setting Cody on her lap as she said, "You love my ears, don't you?" Cody just giggled and pulled her ear again. She actually laughed this time, and Ryou simply grinned. She didn't like children, just like she wasn't smiling at one right then. He totally believed that now, as he watched her play with the baby.

"Whatever happened to not liking kids?" he asked her sarcastically, as she threw Cody up and down gently, who was laughing all the while. She stopped for a moment and looked at Ryou.

"Oh… give me a break, Ryou," she told him, half-amused, "I love playing with children, but caring for them? I doubt I'd be good at it. I suppose we'll see in a few moments, right?" Ryou nodded. That was true enough. He sat down and watched Sith play with the baby, who eventually handed the baby over to him. They both quickly found that Cody was into hair; mainly, he loved pulling it. He adored pulling on Ryou's hair, and giggled whenever Ryou winced in pain. Sith would simply laugh at the poor boy, who would in turn ask Cody to pull her ear. The baby loved every minute of it; Sith and Ryou simply seemed to be enjoying making the other experience a second of pain. Finally, though, Cody stopped having as much fun, and eventually, he looked like he was ready to cry. Ryou noticed this first as he held the baby up.

"Sith, where is Cody's bottle?" he asked her. She dug through the bag and quickly located it… but there was no formula. She emptied the bag, but no baby food existed. At this point, Cody was beginning to cry. Sith sighed, after another thorough search ended in nothing.

"What kind of mother packs a bottle and no food!?" Sith asked, and then stood up, "Ryou, I'm going to warm up some milk and mash some apples up. I'll be back." Ryou nodded, and Sith left for the kitchen. Cody cried even louder, making Ryou pale again. He had to take care of the baby, but he had no idea what to do! Cody didn't want to play anymore. Ryou even took to checking his diaper; it was bone dry. He tried singing, talking, and even making funny faces, but nothing calmed the baby down.

"Sith, hurry up! Cody's throwing a tantrum!" Ryou called frantically, as Cody's screams surely became louder. Sith mumbled something incoherent, and then ran in with a nice, warm bottle and a bowl of mashed fruit. Quickly, she took Cody and gave him the bottle, to which he happily drank all of the milk. When he was done, she fed him some of the fruit, which he happily ate. Ryou looked at her and asked, "What took so long? How long does it take to warm up milk?" Sith glanced at him, but didn't supply an answer as she kept spooning apples into Cody's mouth. Ryou awaited a response, but when he asked again, all Sith said was "You really don't need to know, Ryou." He finally forced himself to drop it.

"Well, it looks like that's over with," she commented, as all of the apples were now eaten, "I bet someone's ready for a nap, aren't they?" Cody made a baby noise, and Sith laughed again as she took a blanket out of the bag supplied. Ryou dragged the basket over, and Sith laid the blanket down, putting Cody inside and strapping him into place. He giggled as her tail swished by, and then grabbed his doll as Sith put another blanket over him to keep him warm. He made another noise, and then closed his eyes. Turning to Ryou, Sith asked, "Should we eat, too?" Ryou nodded. He _was_ getting hungry. Together, they walked into the kitchen. They wouldn't eat anything too complex, but they had to make something decent. Ryou opened the freezer, and took out a small box of fried chicken as Sith took out a box of mashed potatoes. Within a few moments (and partly in thanks to Sith's magic), a somewhat decent meal had been made. Sith made them each a plate, and they went to the dining room to eat their meal. Overall, it was delicious, especially seeing as how neither ate much at all that day. When they had finished, Ryou simply smiled.

"This turned out to be really easy, didn't it?" he asked. Sith nodded, but her face belied her agreement.

"We still have over two hours left, Ryou," she told him, "We mustn't take this for granted." Ryou nodded slowly, until a thud was heard from the next room. Both he and Sith looked over, and noticed the basket was knocked over. Sith ran over and screamed, "_DEAR BAHAMUT, THE BABY'S GONE!_" Ryou gasped, and stood up, running over as well. To his horror, Sith was right; Cody wasn't in the basket. Ryou frantically looked around, but no sign of the baby existed. Anything could have happened, and now he cursed himself for eating any dinner at all.

"Don't panic, Sith! The baby has to be somewhere!" Ryou told her, "I'll look down here. You go and search upstairs." Before he even finished, Sith was already tearing her way up the stairs. Ryou blinked, and then began his search. He looked in every shelf, cabinet, closet, and small space he could, but the baby was nowhere in sight. He even checked the toilet, in care Cody somehow managed to fall in, but there was nothing there. After ten minutes, he finally began to panic. The baby really could be anywhere. Not wanting to fear the worst, he ran upstairs, and nearly had a stroke. Sith had successfully trashed the second floor looking for the baby. Ryou was absolutely certain that, if the baby had been up here, he was even more unsafe than before Sith came looking for him. Carefully, Ryou tiptoed into Sith's room, where she sat, rocking on her bed.

"I can't find the baby…" she whispered, "I lost a child… I lost a baby…"

"Sith, try and calm down," Ryou urged, but when she looked at him, she snapped.

"Calm down!? Ryou, a _baby_ is _missing_!" she screamed, "Anything could happen to it! It could have fallen out a window, into a sewer, been picked up by birds, or taken away by a pedophile! Ryou, we're _screwed_!" Ryou's expression almost turned to amusement at Sith's unusual panic attack as he sat on the bed with her. He highly doubted any of those things happened, but he didn't blame Sith her worry.

"Maybe so, but panicking isn't helping," he reminded her, "Just calm down. We'll find the baby. He's only two. He couldn't have gone far." Sith nodded slowly, but her mind was still racing. Ryou hugged her, and he reminded her that they had no windows opened and the door was locked. At the very least, Cody was still indoors. All they needed to do was find him.

"Where have you looked, Ryou?" she asked him gently, trying to keep her panic level down. Ryou had told her every spot he'd searched. In return, she did the same. He suggested they clean the place and start fresh, to which Sith had agreed. They walked in and started with Yaten's room. Though it took too much time to clean, even when Sith cast Haste on them both, Cody wasn't in that room. Next, it was Bakura's room they tried. Though not nearly as messy, there were plenty of places for a baby to hide, and the sheer amount of weaponry Bakura stored made Sith want to scream in case Cody had set one off.

"Sith, I doubt a baby could actually use these," Ryou replied carefully, putting all of the weapons away, "You don't think Bakura keeps these loaded, do you?" Sith stopped sweeping and gave Ryou another flat look. That answer, she felt, should have been obvious.

"…Ryou, this is _Bakura_. He has the IQ of a lima bean on a good day," she told him plainly. Ryou actually laughed at that remark. He knew it wasn't true, but some days, Bakura did act as though it were. Finally, the room had been searched; Cody hadn't been there. They skipped Ryou's room, as the door had been closed all day. That left the downstairs, which they immediately ran to. Sith took to the living room as Ryou went to the dining room. Both were very clean, but there were still more places for a baby to crawl to. Sith checked everywhere she could; under the couch, behind the television, behind the chairs, tables, and even in the small waste basket. Cody was nowhere to be seen. After thoroughly searching in the living room, she went back to Ryou, who had just as much luck.

"We're running out of options," she told him grimly, "Ryou, we can't mess this up. Your father might actually kill us if we do. Is there any place we haven't looked?" Ryou's lips thinned. There was one: the basement. He suggested this, and though the thought did scare them both, Sith agreed that it was worth a shot. Together, they walked down the steps into the cold, dark basement, the only source of warmth coming from the kitchen above. Ryou flipped on the light switch, and a dim bulb turned on, illuminating the room just enough for them to see. Sith's eye twitched; she definitely wouldn't forgive herself if Cody ended up freezing down here. Ryou checked behind the washer and dryer, but there was nothing there, save for some lint. Sith looked under the old sink, and was relieved to find the baby wasn't there, either. Ryou opened up every crate in the room, and Cody hadn't crawled into one. As Sith and Ryou worked together to move a very large box, they both concluded that the baby hadn't come down here.

"At least we know he's not cold," Ryou told her brightly, as they walked back up the stairs. Unfortunately, it didn't lessen her slowly fouling mood. She simply shook her head. Ryou may have been right, but that didn't mean they had the baby. And to her, that was the most important objective right then.

"I can't believe we lost him," she said sadly, as they walked from the kitchen into the front hall, where she sat on the stairs, "Ryou, I think I might actually be very afraid right now. Nothing is worse for a parent than losing their children." Ryou sighed. He agreed, as he joined Sith on the steps. Carefully, he patted her back, until her ears perked up and she asked, "Ryou, what was that?" Ryou blinked, looking up, but he didn't hear anything.

"What was what?" he asked.

"That noise. There it goes again," she told him, "It sounds like laughter." Ryou raised a concerned brow. He didn't know how this could have pushed Sith off the deep end, but now he was worried it had. He heard absolutely nothing.

"Sith, I don't…" Ryou began, but Sith was already running up the stairs, "Sith! Damn it, Sith!" He rushed up after her, wondering just what she was looking for. She ran down the hall, and stopped in front of Amane's room. She sensed the girl was inside, and the laughter was coming from her. Carefully, she pushed the door open, and both she and Ryou looked inside. Amane was in there, and so was the baby. They were both giggling as Amane waved a piece of paper over Cody's head.

"Amane! The baby's been with you this whole time?" Sith asked, eyes widened with relief. Amane stopped playing and turned to the woman, nodding and smiling.

"Yup! I was wondering when you two would come looking for him!" Amane replied cheerfully, as Sith collapsed into her chair, "He crawled in here over an hour ago. What took you both so long?"

"Amane, we've been looking for the baby for almost two hours! Why didn't you tell us you had him?" Ryou asked her sternly, "Didn't you hear Sith tear the house apart?" Sith blushed heavily, remembering her outrage earlier. Amane looked at her brother and frowned, her ghostly hair swinging in an unreal wind.

"Well, if _you_ weren't being such a stupidhead, he wouldn't have crawled up here!" she retorted, and Ryou's mouth dropped open, "Besides, you never asked!" His eye twitched. It wasn't just _his_ fault! Sith left the baby unattended, too! When he told her this, Amane rolled her eyes and said, "Daddy left _you_ in charge, Ryou. Sith had to make dinner." Ryou growled. That just wasn't fair! Sith had as much blame as he did, and as he glared at her, he saw she was actually laughing. He sighed, and was about to say something when a foul stench hit his nose. He hacked, and Sith coughed a bit, both looking at the baby, who giggled again as a squish sound was heard. Ryou was ready to hurl now; the baby just went in his diaper.

"I think it needs a change," Sith told him simply. He twitched again, ready to just yell at her, but instead, he picked Cody up and took him into the bathroom, telling Sith to bring the bag up. She went down and did so as Ryou threw away the soiled, smelly diaper. He took a baby wipe and cleaned Cody off, then slipped the new diaper on him just as the doorbell rang. Frantically, both he and Sith rushed down the stairs, and as he strapped Cody into the basket, Sith answered the door. Mrs. Toshiba rushed in.

"Oh, where is my darling baby bundle?" she asked cheerfully, as Cody giggled and bopped around, "There you are! Oh, mommy's here, little angel! You look so happy!" She continued to coo and cuddle her baby as Yaten walked in, patting Ryou on the back.

"You did good, son," he said encouragingly, "You made me proud. Was there any problem?" Ryou and Sith both glanced at each other, neither saying a word. After thanking Ryou, and paying both he and Sith $25 each, Mrs. Toshiba left the Bakura residence. Yaten had said he needed to work something out, and left for his study, leaving Ryou and Sith sitting in the living room. It was nearing 10.30 now, and both were absolutely exhausted.

"Taking care of a baby is such hard work!" Ryou exclaimed softly, shaking his head, "I can't believe Amane had him the whole time." Sith snorted in amusement, and nodded as she leaned back, taking her glasses off.

"In the end, it worked out just fine," she reminded him, "Did you see how happy he was?"

"Yes. Still, though, I hope we never do that again," Ryou replied, "That actually scared me. And _you_ were a complete wreck! But we managed… how do you feel about what happened?" Sith glanced at him, and then grinned. His eyes widened. That usually meant what she was about to say was something he wouldn't like. And what she did say, floored him.

"I think I want a baby one day," she said, and Ryou's reaction caused her to laugh. His eye twitched, and a very odd grin was plastered on his face, as though he couldn't believe what he just heard. His mouth dropped open again, and Sith laughed once more, heading upstairs. Ryou looked and watched until she was out of sight, and then, he too walked to the stairs.

"Kids!? You want kids!?" Ryou called up in disbelief, earning only a laugh in response, "Sith, tell me you're not serious! I… we… You're not planning on it for another twenty years, are you!?" And with that, another hysterical laugh sounded, though it came from two sources. Sith, _AND_ Amane. Ryou sighed, and walked up the stairs himself. At least that night, his terror with children was over. Now, he intended to just sleep as he shut off the lights and walked into his room, closing his door.

-----------------------------(End)

So, it looks like everything worked out for Ryou and Sith as they have their first experience taking care of kids. I thought this would be an interesting idea, to see just how they'd handle the responsibility, since Sith and Ryou usually tend to clash in terms of ideals. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed my first attempt at a one-shot, so please click that Review button!


End file.
